Our Song
by sweet-captor
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are in highschool. They love eachother, and needed a little courag to ask each other out.


AN: This is a fanfiction based on the song Our Song by Taylor Swift. I needed to get back in the flow of writing for Emerald meets Amber. So I may crank out a few more one shots before I post another chapter. I just got out of school for the summer.

Disclaimer: I don't own any other the Characters of card captor Sakura or the song Our Song by taylor Swift.

Our Song

Li Syaoran was a very shy boy, even though he was one of the most popular guys in school. He has had his eye on Kinomoto Sakura ever since they started high school. Unlike him, Sakura was full of life and outgoing. They have had a few conversations that didn't last very long because it was mainly about school.

Unknown to him, Sakura has also had her eye one Syaoran ever since she saw him at the opening ceremony 2 years ago when she started high school. She tried everything to start a conversation with him except he was very shy for a popular boy.

Sakura's best friend Tomoyo, had been trying to get her to ask him out for a date but she never seemed to want to, or get enough courage to ask him out. At the same time Tomoyo had roped her long term boyfriend, Eriol, to convince Syaoran of the same thing.

Right before winter break Syaoran walk up to Sakura out of his own free will. "Kinomoto-chan, can I talk with you please?" His eyes looked hopeful, he grappled with the courage that was fast leaving him.

"Of course, Li-kun. Tomoyo-chan I'll see you in class." Sakura waved to her friend, who nodded and turned away. "What is it you would like to talk to me about?" Sakura's eyes were filled with curiosity.

"I wanted to ask you if you would like to go out on a date with me." Syaoran looked everywhere but at her. His face was a brilliant red. Sakura couldn't stop the small chuckle that escaped her lips. Syaoran obviously took it in offense. "If you don't want to you could say no and not laugh at me."

This sobered Sakura up quickly. "I was laughing at you, I was simply finding you terribly cute." This cause Sakura to blush slightly. "I would love to go out on a date with you." Sakura scribbled down her cell phone number. "Just call or text me and we'll arrange it." Sakura smiled brightly and ran off to class.

Syaoran stood there dumbfounded, the girl that he has been pinning over for 2 years just agreed to go on a date with him. He wanted to jump for joy but he was in public. He was certain that he was walking with a little bit of a hop in his step for the rest of the day.

On Saturday, they spent the entire day at the amusement park. They went on every ride and Sakura got Syaoran to win her a large teddy bear. They took some pictures in one of the photo booth while making funny faces, though the final one was a normal picture of the two of them looking at each other. They laughed when Sakura buckled the teddy into the back seat of Syaoran's car.

Syaoran pulled up in front of Sakura's house and helped her out and got the teddy. He walked her to door and smiled at her. "I had real fun tonight I would like to thank you for agreeing to the date."

"I enjoyed it to. We should do it again some time real soon, just call me." Sakura wanted to kiss him but ended the first date with a simple hug. When Sakura walking into the house and closed the door she was bombarded with her brother's questions.

"Did he touch in any wrong way? Did he treat you well? You better not be planning another date with him because I won't allow it..." Touya went on for a few minutes just rambling. By the time he was done she was already up the stairs.

"I'm seeing him again Touya, you can't stop me. I think I may love him. But I'm going to take it slow." Sakura closed her door and put the teddy in the corner of her room. She smiled and suddenly regretted not kissing him.

Syaoran on the other hand, got back into his car and his mind went over the entire evening. He had thoroughly enjoyed himself. He enjoyed being pulled around by an overly excited Sakura, to all the rides. As well, when she begged him to win her that bear she loved.

Syaoran walked into the house smiling, and his mother picked up on it. "You had a good date i suppose." Yelan walked into the hallway still in one of her suits.

Syaoran nodded "It was perfect. I didn't expect Sakura-chan to like amusement parks so much." He laughed and made his way up the stairs. "We're going to see each other again. Though there is one thing i regret. I should have kissed her goodnight." He closed his door and laid down for the night. Leaving his mother smiling he finally found someone.

Over the winter break they saw each other quite allot. Every Sunday they went on a date, though they enjoyed the school nights as well.

"Moshi moshi." Sakura spoke softly and slowly into her phone.

"Hey Sakura. How are you?" He had a similar speech pattern. They were horrible for talking on the phone late a night without either of their parents knowing, or for Sakura, her brother. They would talk to well after midnight.

Once night during spring Sakura heard taps at her window, she looked up to find Syaoran on a tree branch next to her window. She opened the window and ushered him in. "You could have fallen." she talked in a low voice.

Syaoran chuckled softly and kissed her. "I wouldn't have fallen. I hadn't seen you yet tonight." He smiled and Sakura laughed.

"Sure Syaoran. You keep thinking that it works that way." She smiled and circled her arms around his neck. "What to sneak out and go to the park."

Syaoran smiled broadly. "I thought you would never ask." They snuck out the way he had come in and went to the park. Sakura came back a few hours later to find everyone asleep, she slid back into the house and went to bed.

This became a common occurrence over the next few months. The spring became summer, and Syaoran and Sakura were joined at the hip for all of it. If you saw one you would always see the other.

One day Syaoran and Sakura were driving to the beach and Sakura fell silent. Syaoran turned down the radio. "Are you ok Sakura?" He glanced over at her quickly.

"Oh yeah. It's nothing i was just thinking about something silly." Sakura laughed softly, and smiled

"Tell me about it." Syaoran place his hand on her knee.

"I was just thinking about how we don't have a song." Sakura blushed slightly "Silly right?"

Syaoran laughed "Silly, we do have the song it's just not a typical song like everyone else. It's a song that only we can hear."

"Really what is it then" Sakura looked intently at Syaoran.

Syaoran thought a little and then replied. "Our song is slamming screen doors, sneaking out late and tapping on your window. When we're on the phone and you talk really slow cause it's late and Touya doesn't know. Our song is the way you laugh, the first date when i didn't kiss you and i should have."

Sakura smiled broadly "I like that song then." When Sakura got home she added a little something to her prayers that night. She asked Kami-sama to play Syaoran's and her song again.

After a year and a half of dating, Sakura's and Syaoran's relation was still filled with so much love. After graduation, Sakura moved in with Syaoran in a little apartment his mother gave them as a graduation gift.

Obviously Touya was very much against the idea of her moving out, and going to Tokyo, but it was closer to her university and the head office for Syaoran's company.

Finally, though reluctantly Touya let them leave, but Sakura needed to call him every week with out fail.

Syaoran fell right into running the company while Sakura was going to school.

One day Sakura was running very late, it had been one of those days. Everything went wrong, she had to go see a teacher after class, who was late and then it ended up taking 2 hours to explain what she had asked him.

She slipped off her shoes and made her way down the hall towards the bedroom. She noticed roses everywhere in the hallway, lining her path to the bed room. She also noticed a little note on the table with her name written on it in Syaoran's perfect hand writing. She opened the note and smiled at the message inside. Syaoran had written down the words he had told her that one faithful day on the beach.

She smiled and walked into the bedroom to find Syaoran with rose petals all around the room. She walked over and kissed him "I love you Syaoran."

"I love you too Sakura."

The End


End file.
